a little oneonone: the sequel
by missnovember92
Summary: Melissa and Bupkus are going on a date and something might come up
1. Chapter 1

Previously, on "A Little One-on-One", a young girl named Melissa was at the gym shooting hoops alone until she met an alien named Bupkus. Melissa took a liking towards this good looking creature and got to him. Bupkus asked Melissa to play one-on-one with him. Hesitant, Melissa told Bupkus she would play later. Bupkus could tell in Melissa's eyes that she was nervous and thought of a way to make her change her mind. The idea back fired because Melissa passed out. After Melissa recovered, she and Bupkus seem to have a 'connection'. Though their little meeting was a bit shaky, but they manage to be cool with each other. They played basketball together and became friends.

It was spring time and Melissa decided to do chores around the house. She washed dishes and mopped the floor in the kitchen, dusted the living room, did the laundry and watered the plants. After that was done, she decided to go to the gym. She grabbed her bag and head out the door. As she got there, she saw that they bought in a big trampoline. Melissa was excited about that and couldn't wait to try it out. She settled her things down in the locker room and went to do some stretches.

After a good stretch, Melissa went to go try out the new trampoline. She took off her shoes and placed them near a corner. Melissa climbed up and began jumping up and down. She was having a blast on the trampoline until a huge figure walked in and said "Hey there, jumping bean!" It was Bupkus. Melissa turned her attention to Bupkus and said "Oh, Bupkus…" then lost control of bounce by flying up to the ceiling and began falling to the ground screaming. "Oh shoot! I getcha, Melissa!" Bupkus ran and got his arms out to catch Melissa. Melissa landed safely into Bupkus's arms. "Thanks, Bupkus." She looked up at Bupkus with a smile as Bupkus asked with a concerned look on his face, "You okay, baby?" Melissa responded, "Yeah, I'm alright. Well, actually, I feel alot better now that you're here." Melissa began to look at Bupkus all starry eyed and placed her hand on his chest as Bupkus smiled back at her. Suddenly, Melissa got back to reality and asked nicely, "Could you put me down, please?" Bupkus forgot he was still holding on to Melissa and put her back down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

After Bupkus saved Melissa's fall, he treated her for some ice cream. "Hey, Melissa, you wanna go to Baskin Robbins? My treat." Melissa smiled, "Sure. I would like that." She grabbed her shoes from the corner she put them in and walked into the lockers to freshen up, change clothes and grabbed her stuff. She and Bupkus walked out the door and got over to Baskin Robbins. Bupkus got Mint Chocolate Chip while Melissa got Oreo cookies 'n cream. Melissa and Bupkus laughed at each other as they appear to have ice cream mustaches and got to know each other more.

"So, Melissa, do you enjoy dancing and jazz music?" Melissa answered, "Of course. Why do you ask?" Bupkus was looking nervous as he said "Just curious," then finished what was left of his ice cream. Melissa raised her eye brow and asked, "Bupkus are you asking me out on a date?" Bupkus choked on his ice cream and Melissa patted on his back. "Are you okay?" Bupkus cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. I'm good." Bupkus heaved a sigh and started off slowly, "Look, Melissa, I'm not trying to be hasty. I just thought you would like to spend an evening with me. You know, just hang?"

Melissa thought about it as she said, "Well, I'm not planning on doing anything so…" Bupkus had a look on his face that read _"Please don't say no, please don't say no!" _Melissa finished off, "Bupkus, I would love to go out with you." Bupkus's eyes widened with excitement as he said "REALLY?" Melissa was shrinking in her seat and hiding her face with embarrassment. Everyone heard Bupkus and looked at him like he was crazy. Bupkus was blushing and straightened himself up.

"My bad," Bupkus apologized. Melissa got up in her chair and said, "Yes. I'm free tomorrow." Bupkus smiled, "Wonderful. Then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 p.m." Melissa liked that plan. She looked at her watch and said, "Well, I should be heading home. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 7:00 p.m." As Melissa got home, she was so excited about tomorrow that she called the spa to schedule a 12:00 appointment and then went through her closet to pick out an outfit for her date. She pulled out a spring green dress that looks similar to Jessica Rabbit's, a pair of white gloves and a pair of white pumps. Melissa walked over to her mirror to see how the dress looked and thought, _"MMMM...Sassy!"_ She set all that out for tomorrow night, showered and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Bupkus was at his place and feeling happy about tomorrow. He walked into the living room and settled down on the couch calling the guys about his date. "Hey, Pound! It's me, Bupkus." **"Hey, how's it goin', man?" **Pound said over the phone. "Nothing much, but I gotta date with a fine lookin' girl." Pound smiled, **"Well Alright! What's her name?"** Bupkus said, "Her name is Melissa." Then the others came up to Pound and wanted to know what was going on. Pound told the guys about Bupkus going on a date and put the phone on speaker. The guys said "hi" to Bupkus. Bang said, **"Are you taking her to that ritzy place downtown?"** Bupkus answered, "Yeah."** "We going there tomorrow night. So we'll see you there with your date." **said Nawt. "Cool. Y'all gonna love Melissa; she's great." Bupkus said. Then he finished the conversation, "Well, I gonna turn for the night. Gotta alot things to settle for tomorrow." The guys responded with **" 'night, man, Later, dude, see you tomorrow."** Bupkus hung up the phone and walked into his room saying, "I can't wait till tomorrow. I wonder what I'm gonna wear?" He went through his closet and picked out a black and white zoot suit with a long silver chain attached to the pants, a matching hat and dress shoes. Satisfied, Bupkus thought to himself,_ "Ah! Look out now!"_ He settled his suit out for the night and began to yawn. Bupkus's eyes began to droop but shook his head to keep awake.

He walked into the bathroom and ran the tube with hot water and filled it with soap to take a bubble bath. He took off his clothes and stepped into the tube. Bupkus sighed and closed his eyes and sunked into the bubbles. All a sudden, a soft voice called on to Bupkus and Bupkus got his head out of the water. He sputtered and coughed out some water. Through his soapy eyes appears to be a naked petite figure sitting in front of him. While rubbing the soap from his eyes, his became clear again and the beautiful young woman in front of him was Melissa! Bupkus was stunned and slack-jawed to see Melissa naked in his tub. "Melissa, what you doing here in my bath tube?" Melissa answered in a seductive tone, "I happened to just pop in to see you. I love bubble baths; it's so relaxing and fun! I just love blowing the bubbles," Melissa scoops up a hand full of suds and blows them over to Bupkus. Bupkus gave a sexy smile and chuckles. Then Melissa asks, "Do you like my hair up or down?" Melissa takes off her white scrunchy and lets her hair down. Bupkus looked awestruck, "ahhhh..." then cleared his throat and said, "Well, Melissa, whether up or down, you're still beautiful."

Melissa blushed and smiled at Bupkus's comment. "Not only are you sexy and charming, but you are such a sweetheart!" She sinks into the water and swims up to Bupkus. Her head raises up to Bupkus and gently places her hands onto his chest as she ask, "Wanna take a dive?" Bupkus was puzzled by that question, " Excuse me?" Melissa went back under water and swam off. "Hey where you goin'?" Bupkus followed her under water and saw her swimming around twirling and blowing heart shaped bubbles to Bupkus. Bupkus swam to Melissa and grabbed her by her waist. Melissa puts her hands on Bupkus's face and looks at Bupkus lovingly. Both of them smiled and their faces were getting closer to each other. Suddenly, the moment was cut short when Bupkus started drowning. He quickly got up from the water and inhaled some air. He looked under the water to check if he is the only one in the tube. He sighed with relief, for he realized he slept in the water too long and was dreaming. Bupkus got out the tube to dry off, put on his silk pajamas, and got ready for bed. As he's lying in bed, he started thinking to himself. _"What's up with me? Melissa and I are just friends. I mean she's a pretty girl and all, but I don't think me and her could be a couple. Besides, she wouldn't go for an ailen." _And with that, Bupkus fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Melissa got out of bed with a smile on her face: tonight is the night she has a date with Bupkus. Melissa slipped on a white tank top, black shorts and white tennis shoes to go for a morning jog. While jogging, she started daydreaming about a certain someone. She imagined herself wearing a white flowing dress, running in the meadows in the spring time. As she was running, she stopped and heard a pleasing voice that called on to her. It was Bupkus with long hair flying in the wind, wearing a billowing shirt unbuttoned and black pants. Melissa was awestruck by this handsome Monstar and began running towards him. Then Bupkus ran to Melissa. Both of them had their arms opened as they ran to each other and chant thier names, _"Bupkus...Melissa...Bupkus...Melissa"._ Then Bupkus said, _"Melissa, wacth out!" _and Melissa says, _"What?"_ Then Melissa's fantasy faded back into reality and Bupkus was about to run into her. Melissa bumps into Bupkus and falls to the ground. "Are you alright?" Bupkus helps Melissa off the ground and brush some dirt off of her. "Yeah, I'm okay." Melissa said.

Then Bupkus mentions Melissa about tonight. "So, Melissa, you excited about tonight?" Melissa smiled, "Oh I can't wait! Where are we going?" Bupkus says, "It's a surprise." Melissa was even more excited. "I gonna go finish my jog. I'll see you tonight, Bupkus." She waved at Bupkus and continued jogging around the neighborhoods. After a good jog, she goes back to rest for an hour and goes into bathroom to freshen up. Then she cooks an egg omelet with a side of bacon and apple juice for breakfast. "I can't wait for tonight! I bet the place that Bupkus is fun and exciting." Melissa said to herself as she was finishing her breakfast. After breakfast, she put the dishes in the sink and washed them, got dressed, and head out the door to go to the spa. As she was there, she signed her name at the front desk and waited for someone. A kind lady came up to Melissa and showed her to the changing room, where she handed Melissa a robe and slippers. After the lady left, Melissa closed the door behind her and began taking off her clothes. she folded her clothes neatly and place them in a shelf along with her purse.

Melissa walked out of the room, wearing her robe and slippers and was ready to get pampered!First, she got a mani-pedi; her fingers were pearl white and her toes were silver metallic. Second, a massage. Third, a facial. Fourth, a hot wax. And last, she got her hair washed, conditioned, and blow dried. The stylist gave Melissa a wavy hair style. After hours of pampering, Melissa was ready to head home. She got dressed, paid up front and head out the door. Melissa got home at 5:00 and began getting ready for her date. She showered, brushed her teeth, slabs on Dove fresh deodorant and Suave Mango Mandarin scented lotion, and applied on some make up. First, she drabbed on some powder, then eye liner, last hot pink lip gloss. Melissa grabs her dress and slips it on, puts on her white pumps, white gloves, silver hoop earrings, and a spring green choker. She looks at herself into her big mirror to check everything on her, she looks fantasic!

Meanwhile, it was 6:00 at Bupkus's place and Bupkus was getting ready. He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and gargled with Listerine. He combed his hair back and spritz some colonge. He got on his underwear and black socks, then put on his zoot suit. He also wore a diamond earring and his matching hat. He model in front and said to himself, "SSSSMOKIN!" He grabs his wallet and keys, a pack of breath mints and heads out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa waited in the living room feeling anxious. She looked into a nearby mirror to check her hair and makeup; it was fine. She sat on the couch but couldn't keep still. So she takes a couple of green peppermints from her glass jar. Melissa popped one in her mouth and put the other one in her purse. It wasn't long when the doorbell ranged and Melissa jumped right off the couch with excitement. She quickly straightened herself up and walked up to the door. "Who is it?" Melissa asked. "It's Bupkus." Bupkus answered.

As Melissa opened the door, she was awestruck. Bupkus was leaning against the edge of the door looking cool. "Hey, hot mama!" Bupkus said to Melissa. Melissa swooned, "Bupkus, you look _so smooth!" _Then Bupkus says,"Well thanks, Honey. You lookin' super fine yourself." Bupkus walks in the house and takes Melissa's hand and twirls her around. Melissa smiled and blushed, "Thanks," Bupkus asked "so you ready to have some fun?" Melissa answers, "I sure am! Let's kick it!" Melissa grabbed her purse and keys to lock up her house and turned on her front porch light. As she and Bupkus walked outside, Melissa was stunned by the black Lamborghini parked in front of her house.

"Nice ride!" Bupkus said to Melissa. "Yeah, it's a beaut. You should check out the inside." Bupkus opens the vertical door on the passenger side to let Melissa in. "Oh! Vertical doors. Very cool." Melissa goes inside. Bupkus closes the door and goes over to his side and gets in the car. He starts the car and the inside was glowing. As they headed off, Bupkus turned on the radio. Melissa asked, "Is it okay if I find a station?" Bupkus smiled, "Sure, go ahead." Melissa pushed a button and found a station she likes: 105.1. Her favorite song began to play. It was Carly Rae Jepsen,** "Call Me Maybe."** "I LOVE this song!" Melissa turned up the volume and started singing along:

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Bupkus was still driving and keeping his eyes on the road, but he couldn't help but listen to Melissa's singing by glancing and grinning at her

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys, try to chase me,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe__  
__  
__You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans,_

_Skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby? __Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys, try to change me,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

Melissa hummed to the violins

_It's hard to look right at you baby,_

_But here's my number so call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_


	6. Chapter 6

The song ended and Bupkus complimented Melissa on her voice. "Alright, Melissa! Girl, you got wonderful voice." Melissa smiled, "Aw it's nothing." Bupkus shouts back, "'Nothing'? With a voice like that? Girl, you are amazing; you can seriously blow." Melissa blushed, "Thanks, Bupkus." Bupkus sighed "You know, I've never said this but Melissa, you got the most sparkling smile I have ever seen." Melissa looks at the purple Monstar all lovingly with shimmering eyes. "Oh, Bupkus. I think you have a pretty cool smile yourself." Melissa put her hand gently on Bupkus's arm. Bupkus smiled and felt his heart melting by the touch of Melissa's hand. He regained himself and cleared his throat. "Uh, Melissa, look into the glove compartment and you'll see a blind fold. Just slip it on." Melissa opens the glove compartment and grabs the blind fold. She puts it on and asked, "Why do I have to wear this?" Bupkus answered, "Remember when I told you tonight is going to be a surprise?" Melissa realized what Bupkus was taking about. "Oh yeah! I remember now."

They finally arrived at the club and Bupkus found a good parking spot. "Alright, we're here. You sit tight and I'll get you out." Bupkus got out and helped Melissa out the car. He held Melissa's hand when they got to the front entrance. When they went inside, Bupkus removed the blindfold from Melissa's face, "Here we go. Ta-da!" Melissa was amazed to see this place! The club had spotlights, a stage for the band, a dance floor, and a cafe. "Bupkus, this place is incredible!" Melissa exclaimed. "Well, I'm glad you like it, Melissa." said Bupkus. As they walked around looking for a table, Bupkus noticed his friends sitting at a big table. The guys we're also wearing zoot suits looking snazzy. "Ah, there's the guys. Come on, Melissa, I want you to meet them." Melissa seemed a little reluctant to meet the other Monstars. Bupkus noticed Melissa looking nervous. He took her hand and gently stroke it with his thumb saying, "Hey, don't worry, sweetheart. My friends are cool. I promise you they won't bite." Melissa looked at Bupkus with trust and gave a little smile, then they walked over there to see them. "Yo, what it do?" hollered Bupkus. The guys smiled and said hi to Bupkus. "Hey, guys, I like you to meet my date Melissa." Melissa gave a little wave and a kind smile.

Bupkus continued with introducing the guys to Melissa, "Melissa, these are my friends: Pound, Nawt, Bang, and Blanko." She was a little shaky as she approached them, "Hi, guys." The guys said hi back. Then Bang said, "you look a little tense. You alright?" Melissa straightened herself up and answered, "Yeah. I'm cool." Bupkus explains to the guys, "She's just shy." Pound said to Melissa, "Awww! Don't be scared, sugar. We don't bite...much." Bupkus glared at Pound and turned to Melissa saying, "He's just kidding, baby." Pound chuckled, "Yeah. I was just playin', but we're really nice guys." the guys made room at the table for Bupkus and Melissa. "So, Melissa, do you like sports?" asked Blanko. Melissa answered, "I LOVE sports! I love to go scuba diving, tennis, jogging, and my all time favorite, basketball." The guys were impressed by Melissa's fascination with sports. Then Bupkus included, "You guys should see her play! the girl's got MAD skills." Melissa blushed at Bupkus's compliment. "Well you should come to over the gym with us and we can play some basketball. If you want, I got some pretty cool techniques I can teach you. " Nawt suggested. "Cool. I would like that very much," Melissa said.

While they were talking, the waiter came over with a huge platter of cheesy beef nachos for the Monstars to eat. The guys started stuffing their faces and cheese all over their faces. Melissa was stocked to see the guys have such a big appetite. Bupkus cleared his throat loudly to get the guys's attention. The guys stopped with what they were doing and noticed Bupkus glaring at them. He growled, "Guys! Where are your matters? We have a lady sitting here with us." The guys looked flushed and swallowed the rest of the nachos in their mouths. They each grabbed a napkin and whipped the cheese off of their faces. They apologized for their rudeness, "Pardon us, Melissa. We can be such slobs sometimes." Melissa smiled, "It's cool." Bupkus offered Melissa a nacho by putting it in her mouth. Then Melissa took a cheesy one and popped it into Bupkus's mouth. Some of the cheese got on his bottom lip, but he licked it off. Melissa laughed a little and Bupkus smiled. The others noticed a special connection between Bupkus and Melissa. They were given grins, winks, and whistles. Bupkus looked at the guys and smirked, "Knock it off."

The band came on stage to set everything up. "Melissa, do you like dancing?" asked Nawt. Melissa answered, "Not really. I'm not too good at it; I have two left feet." Blanko saw a little frown on Melissa's face and told her, "Hey, I know how you feel. I'm pretty clumsy myself when it comes to dancing, but that doesn't stop me from having a good time. So don't sweat it, dudette. We're here to have fun." Melissa felt better and gave Blanko a smile. "Thanks, Blanko." They began to play some lively jazz music and the Monstars hit the dance floor. Bupkus snapped his fingers to the music and asked Melissa, "May I have this dance?" Melissa responded, "Yes, you may."


	7. Chapter 7

Bupkus took Melissa's hand as they entered the dance floor. Melissa looked around at a few people dancing, including the other Monstars. She began to move her feet to the music, but seemed a little confused. "You're doing great, Melissa. But you got to loosen up a little. Here let me show you." Bupkus helped her out by taking her hand and moving her all around. He twirled her around in a circle and dipped her. Melissa was blown away by Bupkus's dance. "You're so light on your feet." Bupkus smiled and laughed. Then the music changed to bebop. Bupkus hollered, "Alright now! Now we're cookin'!" and did a spin and slip. Then he said to Melissa, "Come on, momma! Show me what's ya got!" and he tugs Melissa by the hand and they both began to swing. Everyone, including the other Monstars cleared the dance floor for Melissa and Bupkus. Bupkus spinned Melissa really fast, tossed her in the air and caught her in his hands, and flipped her all around. They even did the jitterbug. As the music stopped, everybody applauded and cheered for Bupkus and Melissa's terrific dance.

They guys ran to the couple and complimented them on their dance. They gave them high fives, fist bumps, and hugs. They all got back to the table and Melissa drunk all water; she definitely needed a breather from all that dancing. She told Bupkus that she is going to the ladies' room and freshen up. Meanwhile, the guys were talking about Melissa and what they think about her. "Dude, you were right about Melissa; she's really cool." said Blanko. "And she's sweet." said Pound. "Yeah, homegirl's off the chain." said Nawt. Bupkus was glad that his freinds really like Melissa. Then Bang asked, "How did you two meet?" Bupkus responded, "As I went to the gym, I saw all alone shooting hoops. I looked at her and thought, _"Oh, she looks cute. I think I'll go talk to her." _and I did. She seemed a bit nervous, but she's manage to open up. Also, on the way over here, she was singing and she sounded wonderful." The guys all smiled and were amazed to hear that. Then Nawt glanced at the stage and thought of an idea. "Hey, guys, when Melissa comes back, we can get her to go on stage and sing. I'll go and ask the band backstage if it's okay." Nawt got out from the table headed backstage. After Nawt left, Melissa came back from the ladies' room and joined the guys.

"Hey, boys. I'm back." Bupkus got out and let Melissa in at the table. Melissa noticed the Monstars looking at her with strange smiles. She looked a little spooked and asked, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Then Bang said, "Well Bupkus told us you can sing." Melissa raised a brow at Bupkus and said, "Oh he he did?" Bupkus turned his head away from Melissa blushing and rubbing the back of his neck while giving a nervous smile. She shoved his as she continued, "Bupkus, why did you tell the guys that?" Bupkus began stammering until Blanko spoke up. "Ah come on, Melissa, it doesn't hurt to open up more. You told us earlier you couldn't dance, but you manage to get out on the dance floor and danced with Bupkus. I honesty thought the two of you rock and so did everybody else. So, like why should it be a problem for to sing aloud?" Melissa thought about it for a second, then sighed, "Okay, you're right, Blanko. I should really get out of my shell." Blanko give Melissa a little smile then Bang said, "Well, Melissa, you're in luck. Nawt went backstage to talk to the band." Melissa gasped, "He's what?" then Nawt came back and told Melissa that she can on stage and perform. He yanks Melissa from the table and onto the stage.

As she was up there, the band greeted Melissa with smiles and hellos. "We heard from the little red guy that you're a singer," said the sax player. Melissa blushed and responded, "Yeah." Then the drummer said, "We're about to play the next song; do you know the song "Why don't you do right"? Melissa looked excited and said, "Yes, I do! _'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' _was my favorite movie growing up. I know the whole song by heart." The guys were glad to hear Melissa willing to sing, so they got their instruments ready and Melissa got behind the Mic. The curtains went up and everyone applaud.


	8. Chapter 8

After the crowd stopped clapping, the bass player spoke into his Mic to get everyone's attention, "Evening, ladies and gentleman. I would like to give a warm welcome for Melissa. Give her a hand." The audience cheered and clapped. The loudest cheer came from the Monstars; they whistled and hollered, "Yeah, Alright Melissa, You go girl, show 'em what's you got!" Melissa giggled and began to speak into the mic, "Good evening. Tonight I am going to sing 'Why don't you do right' from _"Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" _the audience clapped then became silent. Melissa took a deep breath and started:

_You had plenty of money in 1922._

the band began to play.

_You let other women make a fool of you._

_Why don't you do right, __like some other men do? _

The Monstars were getting hot from Melissa's singing. They try to stay cool, but couldn't fight the feeling.

_Get out of here, __get me some money too._

Melissa walks over to the table, where the Monstars are sitting at. She teases the guys for fun, which made them chuckle.

_You're sittin down and wonderin what it's all about._

_If you ain't got no money, they will put you out._

Melissa lays on the table.

_why don't you do right, __like some other men do? _

She gets up from the table and walks around while still singing.

_Get out of here, __get me some money too._

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago._

_You wouldn't be a wanderin now from door to door._

_Why don't you do right, __like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, __get me some money too. _

_Get out of here, __get me some money too. _

Melissa came up to Bupkus's face and grabbed his tie. Both of them closed their eyes, but they didn't kiss.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do? _

__Bupkus opened his eyes and Melissa looks at him with tender eyes as she slowly lets go of his tie. Melissa goes back up stage as the crowd applauded for her perfect performance. The Monstars, of course, were the loudest. She takes a bow and thanked the audience. The band congratulated Melissa on her performance an she thanked them for letting her sing with them. After that, she went back to The Monstars.


	9. Chapter 9

The Monstars also congratulated Melissa on her performance as she got back to the table. "Girl, you were on fire!" said Bang. The Monstars all agreed with Bang. Melissa smiled, "Thanks, guys." Bupkus put his arm around Melissa said to her, "Oooh, baby, I'm impressed!," Melissa looked at Bupkus, "Thank you. You know, before I started to sing I got nervous, thinking that everyone wasn't going to like my performance." The Monstars looked at Melissa with "awe", then Bupkus said, "Melissa, you have to understand that people are people. It's not about perfection. It's about progress. Not everybody in the world is going to like what you do. But you got to keep your head up. Never let anyone put you down." Melissa had tears in her eyes, which also caused her mascara to leak. The guys noticed Melissa's make up was running. Nawt pointed out, "Ah, Melissa, your mascara is running." Melissa ran to the bathroom to clean her face. After that, she went back to the table.

"You a'right, baby girl?" Pound asked Melissa. Then Melissa responded, "I'm okay. Bupkus was just telling me how I shouldn't worry what people think and just move forward with my life and stick to what I am good at. I was touched." The Monstars smiled because they were glad that Melissa was feeling better about herself. Bupkus had an idea that would cheer Melissa up, "Hey, Melissa, the guys and I have a special treat for you. Come on, guys." The Monstars got out from their table and walked over to the stage. The band was playing music until the Monstas came up and talked to them about something. as the were setting up, Bupkus got up to the mic. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please," everyone turn the attention to the purple monstar and listened.

"First off, I wanna say that Ms. Melissa did a wonderful performance." The spotlight was on Melissa, who smiled and waved. Everybody clapped. Then back to Bupkus. "Melissa, you really blew us away with your voice. Now my friends and I have special treat. Just for you, baby." Bupkus turned to the guys, "Alright, boys, hit it!" The began to play "Act Like You Know" by Fat Larry's band and the audience cheered. Bupkus started to sing:

**Bupkus: **_Yeah_

You_ wanna know_

_Act just like_

_Act just like you know_

_Wooahh_

_You just ou't to know _

_Yeah_  
_  
_  
_When your feeling down and low_

_And you need a place to go_

_Ohh_

_Just pick up your shoes and go_

_To the hottest place you know_

Ohh

**The Monstars:**_When you can feel your am_

_And have a good time_

_Just step right up_

**Pound:**_ Hurry hurry hurry_

**Bupkus:**_ To the fire light_

**Everybody: **Act like you know

**Bupkus:**_ This is your way to shine_

**Everybody:** _Act like you know_

**Bupkus:** _Theres only stars in the firelight_

**Everybody****:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus: **_Where the thugs are real_

**Everybody:** _Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Start kicking up your heels_

_Yeah_

_You wanna know_

_Well well well_

_The fashion here's just to kill so if you depth put on your dancin wear_

_Yeah_

_And you find yourself under a spot that'l make you hot to try_

**The Monstars:**_So if you move in time and your feeling fine_

_Just step right up_

**Pound: **Hurry_ hurry hurry_

******Bupkus:**_To the firelight_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

******Bupkus:**_****This is your way to shine_

**Everybody:**_Act like you know_

******Bupkus: **_Theres only stars in the firelight_

**Everybody:**_Act like you know_

******Bupkus:**_****Where the thugs are real_

**Everybody:**_Act like you know_

******Bupkus:**_****Start kicking up your heels_

_Yeah_

_You wanna know_

_Well well well_

_Act just like you know _

While Nawt was gettin' down with a guitar solo, Bupkus got off the stage and danced his way to Melissa. He offered his hand to her and got her to dance with him. Then the band follows up with trumpets and the trombone played by Pound, violins were played by Bang and Blanko, which really got Melissa swaying to the music and everyone in the audience joined the fun. Bupkus, along with Melissa, got back on stage and continued the song.

**The Monstars:** _Act like you know_

_Your really in the show_

_Act like your told_

_And you wont_

**Bupkus:** _So we set the stage for you to see that dancin makes you really want to be_

_Yeah_

_The lady's hit_

_You can count on it_

_Youll be a star_

_Ohh wees by bought_

**The Monstars: **_Just remember this_

_To feel so fine_

_Just step right up_

**Pound: **_Hurry hurry hurry_

**Bupkus:** _To the firelight_

_Everybody: Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ This is your way to shine_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Theres only stars in the firelight_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Where the thugs are real_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Start kicking up your heels_

_Yeah_

_Well well well_

_You wanna know_

_Act just like you know_

_Yeah_

_You wanna know_

_Well well well_

_Act just like you know_

_Yeah_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ This is your way to shine_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Theres only stars in the firelight_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Where the thugs are real_

**Everbody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Start kicking up your heels_

**Everbody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ And you can be a star_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

**Bupkus:**_ Just let your work pull you up_

**Everybody:**_ Act like you know_

The audience went wild as The Monstars, Melissa, and the band took a bow.


	10. Chapter 10

The audience was still cheering as Melissa and the Monstars got back over to the table. They smiled and laughed as Melissa said, "That was awesome! You guys are so talents!" Bupkus popped his collar "Well, ya know how we do." Melissa giggled. The guys talked with Melissa for a little bit, then Bupkus glanced at her thinking to himself, _"I must tell Melissa how I feel, but I gotta think of a way to get her alone with me."_ He cleared his thought and told the guys, "Ah, guys, Melissa and I are gonna head on out; it's late." The guys were wondering why Bupkus and Melissa were leaving. Nawt asked, "Y'all leavin' already?" Blanko noticed what was going on and told the guys, "Dudes, come on. Can you see Bupkus wants to take Melissa 'home'?" The guys looked at Blanko and realized what he is talking about. "Oh! Well, Melissa, we really enjoyed your company. Hope to see you again, soon." The guys hugged and fist bumped Melissa and said 'good-bye' as she and Bupkus were leaving.

Bupks and Melissa walked out the door, got into the car, and drove off. While on the road, Bupkus asked, "You enjoyed yourself?" Melissa answered, "I sure did, this evening has been the best! And your freinds were awesome!" Bupkus smiled, "Thanks. I'm sorry if they grossed you out with the nachos." Melissa repsonded, "Aw, it's cool; they actually looked cute with the cheese all over their faces." Bupkus laughed. "Yeah, what can I say, the guys are like brothers to me." When they finally got to Melissa's house, Bupkus stopped the car and walked Melissa to her house. Melissa unlocked the front door, walked inside, and turned on the lights. "You can make yourself at home." Melissa told Bupkus. "Thanks," said Bupkus. Melissa went to her bedroom to put away her purse and to use the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Bupkus took some peppermints from the glass jar; he popped a few in his mouth and put the rest in his pocket. Melissa came out and noticed her jar is low on peppermints. She also noticed Bupkus chewing on something and thought peppermints. She smiled, "I see you have a craving for mints." Bupkus chuckled and grind, showing little bits of peppermints all over his teeth. Melissa laughed and stroked her hair. She cleared her throat and asked, "Would you like a drink?" Bupkus said, "Sure." Melissa walked to the kitchen, grabbed a big bottle of Minute Maid Strawberry Kiwi out the fridge, grabbed two champagne glasses, and poured the juice. She came out the kitchen with the drinks and gave one to Bukpus. Melissa sat on the couch with Bupkus. "Before we drink, I wanna raise a toast to most wonderful girl I ever met." Bupkus said smiling. Melissa smiles and blush, "And I want to make a toast to most charming guy I ever met." They both made a toast and took a sip of the juice.


	11. Chapter 11

Bupkus took a sip of his juice and said, "Mm. Melissa, this is delicious." Melissa thanked Bupkus, then Bupkus put his drink on the table. He was getting ready to tell Melissa something very important. He sighed, "Melissa, I wanna tell ya somethin'," Bupkus took Melissa's hand and looked at her with dreamy eyes while he continues, "first off, I wanna say that I glad you went out with me and had an opportunity to meet my friends. I'm also proud of you for breaking out of your shell and performing on stage. Second, you are so special to me. I really care about you, Melissa." Melissa's eyes were watery as she was touched by Bupkus's words. She was shedding a tear and Bupkus grabbed a tissue from his pocket. He gently wiped her tears away and hugged her. As they broke apart, Melissa straightened herself up and began to speak, "Bupkus, you are such a sweetie. I really care about you, too. And there's something I want to get off my chest. Ever since the day I met you, you've set fire to my flames. When you took off your jersey and I fainted, I was melting from your hotness. You are D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S-L-Y HOT!"

Melissa's enthusiasm really shocked Bupkus; her eyes were bulging, hair was all fizzy, and she was fanning herself to cool down. A smiled started spreading across Bupkus's face and he loosening his tie. "Girl, I never realized you felt that way! I also have the hot's for you, too. Last night, when I was taking a bubble bath, I dreamt that you were in the tub with me and you were lookin' mighty fine. We even swam under water and danced aroung, then we were about to kiss." Melissa was stunned by Bupkus's dream. Bupkus blushed, "You probably think I'm a freak." Melissa chuckled, "Not at all," then said, "I'm glad that I'm not alone." Both of them laughed, then Melissa moved up to Bupkus's face and placed her finger on his lips. "Now, enough talk. How's about you and I play "one-on-one"...in the dark?" Melissa said in a sexy tone as she undid Bupkus's tie, removed his coat, and unbottoned his shirt. Bupkus chuckled, "Yeah.." Melissa clapped her hands and the lights went out. Next thing you know, Bupkus and Melissa were making out! It was a riot in the living room.

2 hours later, the lights were back on and the couple were settling down, catching their breath, and drinking some water. Bupkus was in his speedos and covered with kisses from head to toe, while Melissa was in her underwear, all hot, and her hair was a complete mess. "Baby, you really blew me away," Bupkus looked at the clock and realized it was late. "Well, I better head home." He got up, put on his clothes, and grabbed his stuff. Melissa grabbed her robe and walked Bupkus out the door. "I hope to see you again, soon." said Melissa. "I'll be looking forward to it, baby." And with that, Bupkus gave Melissa a kiss. " 'Night, sexy." Melissa told Bupkus. " 'Night, beautiful." said Bupkus. He drove off and Melissa walked back inside the house to get washed up and ready for bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Bupkus came home safely. As he walked inside the house, his phone started vibrating. He looked at the caller ID and it was his buddy Bang. Bupkus answered the phone. "Hey, man," said Bupkus. **"So, how'd it go when you dropped her home?" **asked Bang. "Man, she was all over me; babygirl really has game. Matter of fact, I gonna send you a picture." Bupkus removed his shirt and took a picture of himself, still smothered with Melissa's kisses, with his phone. He send it to his friends and they got off the computer. They responded with laughs and cheers. Pound grabs the phone from Bang and says, **"Man, this girl is somethin'! At first, she seemed shy, but she opened up tonight with her performance and now this!" **

Bupkus laughed and sighed, "Yeah. She is a real sweetheart, though. I can't wait to see her again and we all get together playing basketball," Bupkus looked at his watch and thought it was time to turn in for the night. He yawned, "Well, Imma holla at y'all later. I'm gonna hit the sack." Pound said, **"A'right, man, talk to ya later." **They both hung up and Bupkus went into his room to wash up for bed. He slipped on a clean pear of speedos, hopped to bed and fell fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
